Kijl
Expert fighter: With his clock-blade and his formidable magical abilities, Aeon is more than a match for warriors such as Simon and Trevor Belmont, Shanoa, Death and even Dracula himself. * Control of time: Aeon's signature ability is to completely stop time around someone, rendering them helpless against him. Aeon may also possess other time-based powers, such as time-travel. * Main Ability: Aeon's large stopwatch can extend its two hands into blades for either an offensive charge slash combo or a quick stabbing combo. * Other Abilities * Nullifying Barrier: Casts, as the name implies, a barrier that emanates from Aeon's clock that nullifies all attacks in all directions. A confirm block will change Aeon's clock color. Aeon's clock hands turn to normal size and point downwards toward the seven while it gives off a quick glow. If Aeon manages to block an attack and the player doesn't move him he will automatically bow to his opponent. While he does this he's invincible until the bow is over and he goes back to his normal pose for a few seconds. * Nick of Time: Aeon gets down and does a short slide to his opponent if he is near and when he makes contact he rises and does a slash at his opponent. If his opponent tries to dodge this move Aeon will follow his opponent like a magnet and has a chance to slash at his opponent. Aeon can also use this to go through long range sub-weapons and almost any opponent's long-range attacks which if successful it will change Aeon's clock color. * Evading Move: Backdashes while invincible. Aeon describes it as an after image of his backdash. He tends to taunt enemies while doing so. * Hour of Judgement: A random effect depending on his clock color. It changes color frequently when Nullifying Barrier confirms a block, his health is depleting, or time passes a while. ** Extension (normal): When there is no color, Aeon uses a Extension of his blade as he describes it. ** Suffer the March of Time (a time beam): When his clock glows blue, it means he can shoot a destructive blue beam. To activate hold B. Its maximum combo hit is 45. It cannot be blocked. (when playing in Aeon's alternate costume, the beam is red and resembles the beams of the Time Reaper). It can also can be done in the air with Aeon in a sitting position with his legs crossed with his weapon on his lap. ** The Clock Strikes Thrice (3 clock slicers): When the clock grows green, Aeon will throw his clock in the air and the hands of the clock grow very long. As it falls down Aeon catches it on his left hand while bending over. The clock hand begins slashing three times, hence the name. Due to the length of the clock blades, they have incredible range and hard to evade and due to its height from the ground its hard to evade by jumping except by Dracula's "Jump". Can also be done in the air with Aeon doing a one-handed handstand on the bottom of his weapon that doesn't have the clock on that side. ** Behold Absolute Power (time freezes extendedly): When the clock glows yellow, the name describes it; Aeon stabs the ground, time freezes and all affected inverts color. Again can be used in the air with Aeon jumping real high with his legs touching then spread out along with him saying "It's Time!" stabs with his weapon with his arms in front of him while floating on air then sits there for a split second before doing a front flip to land on the ground. * Blades of Evil's Bane: Aeon jumps up and pulls off a downward stab at his opponent with both minute and hour hands aligning at the bottom of it with the minute hand extended farther than the hour hand directly down from where he initially holds it very quickly. When he makes contact with his opponent the minute and hour clock hands do a quick stab and then they split from each other in opposite directions, doing considerable damage. * Rift Betwixt Twin Blades: Aeon, with his strength throws an enemy up and slashes them with twin blades from his weapon like a pair of scissors. It cannot be blocked due to it being a throw. * Hyper Attack: Requiem of the 13th Hour. Aeon's Hyper takes longer than three seconds to connect. While it connects he cannot move and the victim has a clock under them, and is vulnerable. A good technique is to utilize Hour of Judgement, Behold Absolute Power. While time stops Aeon can cast his Hyper without worry of interference. After it connects, Aeon snaps his fingers and the victim's clock will shatter, freezing his victim for as long as he desires. He tends to taunt or advise his victim about how their desires or themselves are small compared to time. He then summons twelve blades that look like the hand of his clock and one huge blade like the minute from his weapon and unfreezes time with the phrase "Time Marches On". The blades impales his victim with the first twelve and the last one hitting before his victim touches the floor. He seems to time his Hyper beforehand knowing how long it would take. Note: Aeon usually stands with his legs touching each other. When he executes his hyper attack on his doppelganger, you will notice that his legs aren't touching each other.